You Think You Know Me?
by JackValentine
Summary: It's my favourite Chris-Jay-Adam triangle


**TITLE: **You Think You Know Me?

**AUTHOR: **JackValentine

**BETA: **residentreject619

**PAIRING: **Christian (Jay)/Edge (Adam); Chris Jericho/Edge

**RATING: **NC-17

**GENRE: **Angst, romance

**SIZE: **Mini

**WARNINGS: **POV Edge

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** My fav triangle ;D Enjoy.

**DISCLAIMER: **Do not own the guys (I wish I did ^^)

I opened my eyes and stretched slightly, discovering that the other side of the bed was empty. I took a look around and saw the tall skinny blonde guy getting dressed in the semidarkness.

- Jay, where are you going? – The end of the phrase drowned in a deep yawn.

- Good morning, - he smiled, approached the bed and placed a soft kiss on my cheek, - I'm having an interview. I'll be home around 3 pm.

- Okay… Good luck.

- Love you, - he said and walked out of the bedroom.

As soon as I heard the sound of the door slamming I closed my eyes again.

We've been living together for 6 months. Sometimes it seems like we're an old married couple or just friends, but most of the time I feel quite comfortable. I'm grateful for him helping me when I was broken, when I felt bad. And I… I'm almost happy. Maybe someday I will even get to love Jay.

(...)

I heard a doorbell sound through the noise of the coffee-machine. I approached the door, not having any idea about who could it be. I yawned and opened the door.

- Chris!..

I released the empty cup in my hand and it fell on the floor, cracking into many little pieces with a harrowing tinkling.

- Oh, Adam, you have to be more careful, - he said with a playful smirk.

Seven months. Seven motherfucking months I haven't seen him. I thought that the wounded heart wouldn't hurt ever again after such a long time. But still it's killing me inside. Still it freezes my lungs. Still it clutches at my breast. Like for the first time.

I could almost physically feel his cold smoky-blue eyes examining my body. I felt like I was naked in front of a huge crowd.

- Can I come in? – Chris asked.

- Course, - I stepped back, trying not to lose my cool.

- I'll wait in the kitchen. Join me when you're done with… This, - he pointed a finger at the bits and pieces of the cup.

I nodded and watched him walking towards the kitchen.

(...)

- Make me some coffee, - Chris ordered.

I obeyed instantly, like if I was hypnotized. I took a new cup and turned on the coffee-machine again.

I took a deep breath and prepared to turn around and finally ask Chris why did he come, but in some seconds the answer became perfectly clear. I heard quick steps behind me and moaned as Chris grabbed my hips roughly. His touch drove me completely insane.

He turned me around and started kissing my mouth violently and biting my lips. His hands slid under my shorts and boxers. I grabbed his wrists quickly, trying to stop him. But deep inside I knew, that I didn't want him to stop. Honestly, I desperately wanted him to keep on doing whatever he wanted, I wanted him to be over me, I wanted to belong to him. I knew that the biggest pleasure for me is to submit to him. And he knew it as well. My grip weakened and Chris squeezed my butt, pressing our erections to one another. His hand moved and I felt a touch on my cock, which made me groan right into Chris' mouth. I felt a devilish smirk against my lips, as he started massaging my balls toughly.

Jericho broke the kiss and not even giving me a moment to catch my breath put his two fingers into my mouth. As soon as they became completely wet, he turned me around once again, unzipped his jeans quickly and pulled down my shorts. He pressed me tightly to the table top with his body. I could feel his hard huge cock between my buttocks through his boxers. I bit my lip to hold back a moan and tasted blood. I caught myself thinking that Chris is way bigger than Jay, but as soon as I did, I felt guilty and dirty. Jay… Jay… What the hell am I doing?..

I let out a plaintive whine, but in a moment it transformed into a loud groan. Chris toughly shoved his fingers into my hole. Everything around me darkened and started spinning in circles. The pain spread down my spine like an electrical shock. Not even giving me time to adjust, Chris entered me, and immediately started moving, making me let out a loud yell. The pain was increasing with his every thrust. Suddenly he grabbed my long blonde hair and pulled. He had to bend me quite far for our faces to be on the same level. He is much shorter than me, but in that moment he was so much stronger.

I felt his hot breath on my neck, and heard a hasty whisper:

- Isn't that what you like, huh? You like it rough, Adam, don't you? – The way Chris pronounced my name made me shudder, - Yeeah, you enjoy it, - he continued, and thrust his dick into me extra toughly and sharply, making me scream loudly, - Jay can't do things like this to you, right? He _loves _you too fucking much to hurt you, - Chris pronounced the word "loves" contemptuously and sarcastically, - But you _like_ to be hurt, Adam, you like to be fucked like a _whore, _like a little dirty _hoe_, - He pulled my hair even further, - that's why, I'm the only one, who you need. That's why, my dear Adam, I _own_ you. You will be _mine_, _forever_, no matter what.

I screamed as his free hand grabbed my cock roughly and Chris started jerking it off, driving me closer to my release. When I was almost done, he put his palms on my butt, squeezed it toughly around his huge cock, and came into me, his cum overflowing inside me making me screaming and coming like the last time in my life, like Jay never made me, the way I love it, like… Like seven months ago.

Chris pulled out and I felt the energy living my body. I clung to the cold table top, which was my only base preventing me from falling.

(...)

I was standing in the hallway, watching Chris putting on his leather jacket.

- So, you remember, 6 pm, our café. With your clothes, toothbrush and everything, - Chris reached for me and kissed my lips.

- Chris...

- Huh?

- Do you… - I had the guts to ask, - do you love me? – I said brokenly, switching to a whisper in the end of the sentence.

- Yes, - he answered, not even looking at me, too busy with zipping his jacket.

- Are you lying?

Chris lifted his head and looked into my eyes derisively.

- You don't really want to know, do you?

He patted my cheek and walked the door.

(...)

I looked at the phone screen once again. 3.46 pm. Jay should've already came home by this time. I sighed and laid on the sofa, but as soon as I did I heard the sound of the door opening.

I jumped up, swore quietly as the aching pain in the butt reminded me of the events of today, and hurried to the hallway.

- Jay…

Christian looked at me with surprise in his eyes. I must have looked pathetic.

- Hey, Adam, what's?..

But I didn't listen to him. I just approached him and wrapped my arms around his neck, pressing to him, like if I was searching for protection instinctively.

- Adam, baby, what happened?

- Nothing. Jay… Do you love me?

- Of course I do, - the blonde pulled away a little and placed a soft kiss on my lips.

I immediately remembered Chris' lips against mine, and I was swept by the hate to myself. I felt disgusting, dirty and pathetic. It was unbearable. Impossible to cope with.

- Adam, are you sure that everything is ok? – Jay whispered his lips less than an inch away from mine.

- Yeah… Yes, I'm ok, - I murmured and pressed closer to my lover, to my _friend_, my only friend.

(...)

_In the café_

_(end POV)_

Chris walked in, taking a look around, searching for Adam. But, suddenly, the waiter approached him.

- Is your name Chris?

- Yes, - Jericho answered.

The waiter handed him a little piece of paper folded twice. Chris squared it and couldn't hold back a moan of desperation. It said:

"_You think you know me?"_


End file.
